Bardock the Super Saiyan
by Goku91898
Summary: This is a story if Trunks knew Bardock was a Super Saiyan so he went back in time to get him
1. Chapter 1

**This starts as Bardock is turning into a Super Saiyan but something else happens after he defeats Lord Chilled, Frieza's Grandfather, Frieza's race can live for a long time, that's my excuse, deal with it. This is from Bardock's POV. The lines mean a scene change most of the time.  
**

**Chapter 1: Mystery Boy AND Mystery Man?!**

*So Frieza thought we were getting to strong! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood! So this is what its come to, this is how we're rewarded for our hard work! My crew, Borgos, Fasha, Yugesh...I promise somehow I'll get them for this Yugesh! We'll meet again my friends, sooner or later we'll meet again* I thought "MWAHAHAHA!" Chilled laughed "Haaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed turning into a Super Saiyan, you know the rest if you've seen the movie. Now after the fight a strange machine appeared before me and a boy with lavender hair hopped out "Are you Bardock?" the boy asked "I am, what's it to you" I replied "I'm Trunks, I know your son, would you like to see him" Trunks explained "Alright" I agreed "Perfect" Trunks said, he then punched in the date of time to go to and the machine activated.

* * *

We appeared in a wasteland surrounded by rocks and such, my scouter immediately exploded once they arrived because it detected Frieza and King Cold's power levels "Follow me" Trunks said, I just nodded, we headed upwards toward the sky, I had fallen out of my Super Saiyan state when the boy appeared, "He should be arriving any minute now" Trunks said looking up into the sky "Who?" I asked "Frieza" he replied, the mention of his name enraged me. "Relax Bardock, you'll get a shot at him, but I must warn you when you attack Frieza on Planet Vegeta, Frieza wasn't even close to his full power, he could transform, but now he's stuck in his final form which has a power level in the millions" Trunks explained to me, I was shocked at first but then calmed down and prepared for the battle ahead. Frieza's ship then flew overhead and landed a distance infront of us "Right on time" Trunks commented "Men! Go out and find every last worm on this Planet and exterminate them!" Mecha Frieza ordered, his men were immediately cut down by Trunks and I landed next to him "You! You should be dead you miserable monkey!" Mecha Frieza yelled in frustration. Seeing his face again just angered me to an extent that made me want to blow up everything in sight, I then had flashbacks of my fallen friends and before I knew it I was a Super Saiyan once again "Frieza! I'm gonna make you pay!" I yelled charging the bastard. I got a few hits in because I guess I shocked Frieza by turning Super Saiyan but once he regained his footing he just swatted me back like a fly, I then saw Trunks as a Ssj kill Frieza and King Cold right before my eyes, I was speechless from amazement at how easily he killed the two. Trunks broke the silence thought by calling to the spectators that I didn't notice "Hey guys! I'm gonna go meet with Goku, follow me!" Trunks shouted, I sure as hell was going to follow him to see my son again, but I was wondering who this Goku person was "Trunks, who is Goku?" I asked "He's your son, Goku is just his Earth name" Trunks replied.

"Okay" I said calmly, then the child in Saiyan armor flew up to me "Excuse me but are you a Saiyan?" he asked "I am, the names Bardock kid, nice to meet you" I greeted, I wasn't going to be an ass anymore like when I worked for Frieza "I'm Gohan, its nice to meet you too Bardock" he said with a grin. I just smiled back to be polite, after all he seemed like a good kid "Excuse me for intruding Bardock but you were a Ssj back there right?" Gohan asked "Yes" I flatly replied "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you become a Super Saiyan?" he asked, my heart instantly began to ache and my expression turned from its normal scowl to a sad frown, I could feel a tear come down my left cheek "I don't want to talk about" I replied in a crackly voice "You lost someone dear to you, didn't you" Gohan guessed "How did you know?" I asked surprised "That's how my dad became a Super Saiyan" Gohan replied, *There are just Super Saiyans everywhere in this time* I thought "Who did he lose?" I asked "His best friend but he is alive again, he is actually back there" Gohan answered pointing back to the short ball guy "How is he alive again?" I asked in complete shock "We used the Dragon Balls, they are 7 mystical items with the power to do anything in its power, so we used them about a year and a half ago to bring back my friend Krillin" Gohan explained, I was surprised such items existed with such power "Could we collect them later, I know you just met me and barely know me but I want to bring back some people who were close to my heart" I requested with my heart aching "Sure" Gohan agreed with a Son grin, this made my heart stop aching "Thank you Gohan, your a good kid" I thanked with another tear coming fown my cheek but this time it was a tear of joy "No problem Bardock" Gohan said.

* * *

Trunks then began to descend and we followed him "Alright, Goku will land here in three hours, so while we are waiting why don't we have a drink" Trunks said pulling out a small pill looking device, he clicked the top and threw it and there was a fridge of drinks "How did you do that?" I asked "You've never seen a Capsule before? You must not be from around here then" a blue haired woman stated "I'm Bulma by the way" she said "Bardock" I replied flatly "Hey you have a tail just like Goku did! Then that means you're a Saiyan" Bulma commented "I am, but I'm just a weak low class warrior compared to this guy here" I replied pointing to Trunks "You know Bardock, you're actually kinda cute" Bulma said, my cheeks turned red so I tried to hide my warrior face "Ah ah ah! I saw that! Your embarrassed aren't you" she teased "You seem like a smart woman, I'm actually a scientist/warrior" I replied "Really? A fellow scientist huh?" Bulma said with her head tilted to the side curious about something obviously "Yeah, I actually invented the whole fake moon trick us Saiyans know" I boasted "That's amazing! Can you show me!" Bulma begged, I somehow knew I couldn't say no "Alright but first you may want to take a couple steps back" I agreed, I then formed the fake moon in my hand and threw it into the sky to combine with the oxygen, I then transformed into a mighty Great Ape "And when I want to turn back, I can just destroy it" I explained, I then reverted to my normal form "You really are a scientist! That's just amazing!" she commented, I liked it, being appreciated for my work, but in the process of chatting with her I saw Prince Vegeta "Hello Prince Vegeta! It has been quite some time since I last saw you, since you were 9 if I can recall" I greeted with a bow "You knew Vegeta when he was little? Do you have any pictures of him?" Bulma asked which made Vegeta scowl at her "Yeah I do, my wife took them and made me carry copies of them, I also I have pictures of my sons from when I last saw them" I answered laughing at Vegeta, I took out my wallet and a group of pictures rolled down, they showed Vegeta when he was little, me with my son Raditz, and me with Kakarot but I didn't tell her my sons identities "Who are your sons?" she asked "I'll tell you later" I replied grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm going to say Goku when Goku is talking but when Bardock is explaining whats happening he will be referred to as Kakarot.**

**Chapter 2: My Son**

**3 hours later... **A Saiyan pod with the Ginyu Force symbol landed and I thought we were in trouble so I got in my battle stance "Relax Bardock, we defeated the Ginyu Force on Planet Namek, the only survivor is Captain Ginyu except now he's a frog" Gohan told me. I laughed after hearing Ginyu became a frog, Goku opened the door of the pod and came out "Huh? What are you guys doing here? And who beat Frieza, was it you Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?" he asked. "We knew where you would land because of this stranger and he was the one who defeated Frieza, this man here tried bravely but failed" Bulma explained gesturing to Trunks and I "Yes, he turned into a Super Saiyan and did it with ease" the Namekian input "Amazing! A Super Saiyan at his age!" Goku exclaimed. "But who is he?" he asked pointing at me "I'll tell you later" I replied "Goku, I was wondering if we could talk in private" Trunks requested "Hey! What is that suppose to mean!" Yamcha yelled "Shut it Yamchump! The kid just saved everyone's lives including mine! Show a little gratitude!" I yelled. Vegeta snickered at me calling him Yamchump "Hey I-" Yamcha began yelling at me, I then turned Super Saiyan "You wanna go punk?" I mocked, he backed down "Nice one, low class" Vegeta commented, but I could hear some anger in his voice, probably about me being a Super Saiyan. Kakarot and Trunks had their little chat and Kakarot came back to explain something "Goku! What did he say!" Krillin asked, Kakarot was thinking of what to say without jeopardizing Trunks future, Trunks already told me who he was.

"Let me guess, a big threat is going to appear 3 years from now" I interrupted "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked "He explained it to me when he went to get me" I answered "Speaking of which where did he find you?" Bulma asked "He found me in the past when Planet Vegeta used to be known as Planet Plant, and it was after I killed Frieza's grandfather" I explained "Your from the past?!" they yelled "Yeah, but now isn't the time, Ka-Goku you were going to say something" I reminded him "Oh yeah, two androids will appear 3 years from now 10 miles off the shore of South City" Goku explained to he friends "So we have 3 years to prepare for this threat? And its stronger then Frieza?" Krillin questioned "Yes" Goku nodded "Gohan, do you want to train with me and Piccolo?" Goku asked "I will Dad but first I have to help Bardock here collect the Dragon Balls" Gohan replied "Well if you're collecting the Dragon Balls then you're going to need this" Bulma said handing me some kind of radar "It tracks down Dragon Balls" she explained, I was so happy about seeing my crew again so I gave her a hug "Thank you" I thanked and then flew off with Gohan to find the Dragon Balls, it wasn't that hard with my abilities "Hey Gohan, can you keep a secret?" I asked "Sure, what is it?" Gohan replied "I'm your grandfather" I said flatly arriving at what Gohan calls Kami's Lookout "You are?!" Gohan yelled shocked "I am but don't tell your Father, I'll tell him when these 'Androids' appear" I told him "Okay" Gohan replied "Now, who do you use these things?" I asked "Here, I'll show you, mhm. Eternal Dragon! Rise up and grant our wish!" Gohan shouted, then a giant green dragon appeared in front of us "How do I ask him to grant my wish?" I whispered to Gohan "You just call him Shenron and say what you wanna wish for" Gohan replied "Shenron! I would like you to bring my crew back to life! Their names are Borgos, Fasha, Yugesh, and Tora!" I shouted so he could hear me up there "It shall be done" Shenron said then his eyes glowed and my old crew appeared in front of us and Shenron disappeared after I thanked him "Borgos, Fasha, Yugesh, Tora!" I ran over and hugged them all "Wow Bardock, I've never seen you like that" Tora commented "Shut up you idiot" I laughed clearing my eyes "Where are we anyways?" Fasha asked "We are on the planet my son Kakarot was sent to destroy, but he didn't do it and lived a peaceful life here" I explained "So are we here to pick up the mess" Yugesh asked cracking his knuckles "No, we will no harm the inhabitants of planets anymore" I replied "Then what are we doing here?" Tora asked "We're here to help protect this planet along side my son and his friends, but first we need to get stronger, we have three years to train before this threat comes, it's also stronger than Frieza" I explained "Stronger than Frieza?!" they all yelled in shock "Grampa I know where you can get a years worth of training in a day, its called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and its up here but you can only stay in there for 2 days on the outside world which would be 2 years exactly or you'll be stuck in there forever" Gohan informed me "Thanks Gohan" I said ruffling his hair "No problem Gramps, well I gotta get going, see ya" Gohan waved flying off "Bye" I waved back "Alright guys you heard him! Lets get to training!" I shouted throwing my fist in the air "Yeah!" they agreed mimicking me.  
**To Be Continued... (Note: That whole two people only in the HTC is BS. Proof: Goten, Trunks, Buu, and Piccolo in it at once)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Androids!**

The 3 years were up and we all had become immensely stronger, Tora and Fasha even achieved the level of Super Saiyan, we all meet up at the island we were told about and chatted for the time until the Androids would appear "Hey Bardock!" Bulma waved us down "Who are these people Bardock?" Bulma asked "Everyone, this is my crew. Crew, this is everyone" I introduced "Hello" they greeted each other "Kakarot, I need to speak with you in private" I said dragging the bumbling fool away "What is it?" Goku asked "I...am you father" I confessed "M-m-m-y-y-y f-f-f-father!" Goku stuttered. Then there was an explosion in the city, it was the androids, we all split up to search the area since they didn't have a life force, the Androids got to Yamcha and that's how we found them, Kakarot lead them to a deserted area but then his heart disease took affect and Android 19 was draining his energy when Vegeta came to save the day, I was prepared to rush in as a Super Saiyan but Vegeta beat me to it Vegeta then became a Super Saiyan as well and destroyed Android 19. We all flew off to find 's lab and destroy the other Androids since apparently we got the wrong fucking Androids! Anyways we arrived a bit too late as the Androids 17 and 18 had just killed Gero and were activating another Android, Trunks shot his most powerful blast at them and thought they were destroyed, but the rest of us knew better than to assume such things. We all tried to fight the Androids but we were beaten, and then a threat from the future appeared and said he was an Android too and his name was Cell, he was there to absorb the Androids, he had succeeded and now he's holding a tournament called the Cell Games in 9 days. So me and my crew joined my son and grandson in training, it would start with 3 days of rest, then 3 days of training, and 3 more days of rest in that order, on our second day of rest a large ship landed on Earth while we were having a picnic with the others, it was a Saiyan named Paragus and his son Broly, they wanted to take Vegeta to rule a new world and to defeat the Lssj which peaked his interest. Me and the crew decided to go and help, later we found out he did need it because Broly was the Lssj and our attacks did nothing, even when me, Fasha, and Tora ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan, our attacks did nothing, only Kakarot could beat him once we lended him our power, all of us did, even Vegeta lended his power, so we won and barely escaped alive, and days later it was time for the tournament.  
**To Be Continued... (This was just a summary of what happened between the Cell Games and the Androids appearance)**


End file.
